Together or Not?
by Anime lover0331
Summary: Night falls and while Elena is out near the woods a man hunts her down and takes her to his cabin in the woods. Damon was going to kill her but he couldn't but why is this? Damon explains how they were both connected in the past and he hopes for the best, but can Elena handle all of this?
1. Chapter 1

Thud! Elena fell. Dark shadows felt as if they were moving but she knew the only thing moving was the mysterious man chasing her. Without second thoughts Elena got up and ran. Brown hair was now blotched with blood and dirt. Trying to avoid the tree stumps was hard when they appeared suddenly. With the last ounce of energy she could muster up she ran faster but it was all in vain when she stumbled over a stump. Laying there on the cold hard ground she gave up all hope and admitted defeat, the man chasing her was going to get her.

Then it happened she saw him. His crystal blue eyes pierced her soul. A chill went through her body. When she calmed down from the sudden chill she realized this man wasn't wearing a shirt, but she didn't care. The set of abs he had just added on to how much she wanted to keep him shirtless. His hair was dark brown and it fell perfectly. Elena tried to get up but she was still weak, running in the woods was tiring and now even if this man was evil she could only pull out the white flag.

The man walked closer to her, his facial features didn't change, almost non-existent. He extended his hand out to her and she took it, knowing that either way she was at his mercy. Elena felt herself being picked up and held bridle style. She felt warmth surround her freezing body and her eyes closed as she drifted to sleep.

When she woke there was a strange substance in her mouth, wanting to take a breath she had to swallow so without knowing what it was she swallowed and hoped for the best. It tasted a bit like metal but sweeter, it reminded her like something.

A door opened and there stood the man who saved her, but this time with a shirt to her bitter disappointment. The man chuckled at her reaction, "Disappointed I see. You know I can always take it off, just ask," a smirk appeared on his face.

Elena rolled her eyes, she knew there was something about him that she didn't like and now she knew what it was, this man was cocky.

"In your dream would I ever want to see that!" she counted the best she could even though they both knew it was a lie.

"Just so you know my name is Damon."

Elena went silent, but her silence didn't last. Damon was right next to her on the bed. He touched her head were a deep wound was closed to being fully healed. Remembering that she had fallen many times and the wounds had started to accumulate she wondered how did she not feel the pain and how were they fully healed?

"How are my wounds healed, they were so bad and no medicine can heal them that fast," curiosity struck Elena, and it made Damon go quiet.

"Some secrets are better left unknown. You'll know sooner or later," Damon looked down.

Elena knew she shouldn't trust this man but she couldn't help but to, there was something that she knew she could trust about him. Flashbacks wanted to appear but they didn't.

"Why am I here, any normal person would have left me for dead or just took me to a hospital, but you chased me into the woods and took me to some random place in the middle of," she got up and looked outside, which was pitch black but look rather deserted, "yup middle of nowhere."

"To put it simply I need you, and since you where only about to die all alone in the woods you needed me. Now you can't leave no matter what you do I can track you down," shivers entered Elena's body. She couldn't tell if she trusted him anymore, this was just too confusing for her to put together.

Damon got up from the bed then headed towards the door without anymore words. Elena leaned back in the bed and decided to take nap, she needed sleep and when she awoke she'd hope it was all a dream.

While Elena slept Damon went and grabbed a cup of blood. This girl was driving him insane, normally he would just chase a girl into the woods and kill her for a meal, but this one was different. He couldn't just kill her like all the others; this girl was different from the rest.

Elena's eyes flew open and she screamed. She positioned herself on the bed for she could sit up. Breathing heavily she looked around for anything or anybody. As soon as she screamed Damon came running inside, who was outside trying to clear his mind, but Elena's scream interrupted any thoughts he was having. The door busted open revealing Damon on the other side, "Elena what is it?" he rushed to the bed in a panic.

"I'm fine Damon, I just had a nightmare. Wait," Elena paused trying to figure out something, "how do you know my name? I've never told you it."

Damon went silent, he couldn't tell her the truth, and even if he did she would never believe him.

"You'd never believe me if I told you. You'll learn in time Elena, I've told you this before you shouldn't keep asking questions you don't want to know the answer to," Damon tried avoiding this happening but this girl was persistent when it came to these things.

Elena became mad, "What am I not going to believe, about the only thing I won't believe was that he was a god, which he probably does by the way he acts," she thought aggravated.

By then Damon had already left before things got out of hand and he did something he would regret for the rest of his life. The rest of the night was quiet for both of them, neither wanted to say a word to the other. Damon didn't know how to speak to her anymore and Elena was pissed off to say the least. By 10 that night both of them were in bed and asleep by 11.

The next morning Damon woke up first and made sure Elena was still there, and then got a drink before she woke up. Not too long after Damon finished the last sip of his drink Elena appeared in the kitchen.

"Glad to see you didn't run away during the night. I would have been disappointed to have to hunt you down, but the likes of you finding yourself back in civilization before I got to you would be slim. There aren't any other homes, roads, or human life around here for miles," Damon smirked in victory; this girl couldn't get away even if she tried.

Elena side, it was pointless to escape and now her fears were confirmed, she was never getting out of this living hell.

"I'll be in my room if you need me, you a free to do whatever you would like as long as it doesn't include leaving this house, if you want to do anything outside of it you will come to me before hand." Damon walked into his room, this girl tired him out more then she should be.

Elena looked around think what could she do, Damon wouldn't play with her and she didn't know the place well enough to do anything so she sat down on the couch to try and figure something to do. While on the couch she heard a ring and then the couch started to vibrate. Wondering what it was she got up to look on the couch, and there in a crease of the cushions sat an iPhone Curious of who was calling she picked it up and looked at who it was.

"_Stefan Salvatore_".


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering who this person could be she picked up the phone and clicked answer, once she answered the person spoke, almost yelled, "Damon are you the one who killed the girl that was hiking in the woods a week ago by Mystic Falls? If you're going to do this stuff at least make it seem like it wasn't by a human, do an animal attack or something! There one to us, and not too much more before they start hunting us one by one with vervain in drinks Damon!"

"Damon is not available right now, this is Elena speaking," she tried to figure out what this man meant by what he had just ranted about.

"I'm sorry you said Elena right, as in Elena Gilbert?" the man asked.

Elena went silent, how did these people know her this was freaking her out, what was going to happen to her, did they plan on killing her?

"Yes, now may I know who I'm speaking to, everyone recently seems to know me but I don't know them?"

"Stefan Salvatore, I'm Damon's brother but we really don't get along much, and please ignore how this conversation started. Please tell Damon that I called and to call me back that it's serious business." Stefan spoke kindly now, not with the furious tone, which he started off with when he called.

"Hello Elena, I see you have found my phone, now will you kindly hand it over?" Damon appeared out of the blue and frightened Elena, she jumped a bit then gave the phone to Damon a bit ashamed. She had never picked up someone else's phone.

"Stefan, it was me so stop making a racket I was sleeping and my Elena here picked up the phone that I forgot to take in with me." Damon started off, he had heard the conversation from the very beginning and Stefan knew this, both of their hearing was well over excellent.

"ELENA GILBERT DAMON?" Stefan screamed from over the phone knowing it would hurt his hearing.

"Yes Stefan, now I'd appreciate it if you stopped screaming. Come over if you want I haven't touched her. We can talk better in person, and you can see for yourself that she is not once been touch," he tried to calm down his over cautious brother.

"I will, expect me around 3p.m tomorrow, and I'm taking the girl home Damon, she has a family that is worried about her, they knew she was in the woods it's a matter of time before they find your house and I can only imagine the amount of deaths that would happen if they found your place." Stefan ended the phone call leaving Damon rather mad; his brother wasn't taking away his play toy just yet.

"Damon what was with the first thing he started off with, about the attacks in the woods? What are you not telling me about yourself?" Elena stepped back from the man who she thought she knew a bit.

"It's not what I haven't told you, it's what your forgetting Elena," Damon pinned her against the wall, hand above her head.

Elena tried to get out of his grasps but it didn't work, he was just too strong.

"Damon, let me go. I don't remember ever meeting you before you brought me here. Nor do I ever remember Stefan." She tried to explain it to him then she squirmed a bit more before he finally released her with a sigh.

"Of course you don't remember any of Elena; you had your memory erased before you left." Damon looked into her eyes, "Remember everything from two years ago."

She looked at him and everything came back to her. It was all explained the gap in her memory. Whenever she tried to recall something that happened that year it was fuzzy. Elena would remember what happened right before and after something but not during. This was something that always made her wonder why this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you Elena. I wish that this relationship wouldn't end the way it will," a man with dark hair blue eyes said to the girl he was holding to carefully. He had spent many years trying to find a girl to love and when he did, it was doomed from the beginning.

"Don't think so far ahead Damon, we live in the present and not the future. We'll make decisions when they pop up in front of us." The girl didn't want to leave this man, but she too knew that the two couldn't last longer than a few years at most.

"I guess your right Elena," the two continued to stand in the pouring rain just enjoying what little time they had left together.

Elena's eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she was remembering. Her and Damon were a couple a few years ago, "Damon why?" she started before another memory surfaced.

"Hey my names Elena Gilbert, what's yours?" a girl about the age of 17 asked the boy sitting next to her in a class. She noticed he looked a bit too old to be in high school, he could be a senior in college for all she knew.

"Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you," the man took her hand and kissed it.

Elena was a bit surprised that this man kissed her hand; she didn't think anyone did that anymore.

Memories flooded through her mind and she only got glimpses of what was there. A few of them she was able to catch and this one was probably the most shocking.

It was the night of the prom and Damon asked Elena to go around back for they could be alone, and of course she agreed. Once behind the gym where no one else could see them he grabbed her by the shoulders and his head went to her neck.

"Damon what are you doing?" she asked a bit scared. Never once had he done something she wasn't comfortable doing.

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't hold back anymore. The smell of your blood is just too tempting for any vampire to resist." With that the fangs came out and he pierced her skin.

"Damon," Elena uttered his name before she passed out in his arms.

The next morning he explained everything to her and she was alright with it. They continued on with the relationship, but they knew that it wouldn't work out. She was mortal and he was immortal. When she died it would only bring him sadness. They lasted six more months after that then he erased her memory and left her on her parent's front porch.


	4. Chapter 4

"After all these years, why have you never come back to find me, why did you make me forget?" Elena was confused on why he did this and why it wasn't going to work out?

"Elena, you would have never understood anything. I was put through hell for dating a human, let alone loving one. If we had continued on as we did, other would have come after you and I wouldn't be able to protect you. It killed me so much just to leave you and so much more to erase you memory, but I knew that if someone asked you if you knew me, you couldn't lie even if they didn't compel you. Right now everyone thinks I'm dead only a few know that I'm alive."

"I understand a bit, now what about Stefan I only heard a bit of what he said," Elena was confused a bit less, but still confused none the less.

"Tomorrow Stefan, my brother will arrive here. He doesn't know that you remember anything so we'll have to explain everything. If everything goes alright with us, it will be safer for you to own this house technically since a vampire can't come into a house if the owner is a human and hasn't invited them in. I advise when this happens that you don't allow anyone in without my permission," Damon took a breath; he was running out of air with all the explaining he was doing.

For the rest of the day Damon and Elena just talked and got reacquainted with each other. They both were mentally preparing for Stefan to come over and start hounding them both with questions that were rather obvious now.

"So how is our relationship going to work now, Damon I can't deal with it being the same way as it was before. Now that I remember everything my heart is so saddened, that I might just break if I lose you again." Elena has a solemn look now and her voice was soft.

Memories of the pain she went through before it all ended almost made her cry when she remembered. Memory after memory she thought she couldn't take anymore flashbacks of them till she got a very good look at the night he took her on a romantic date.

Damon stood outside Elena's house in a black tux and a bouquet of a dozen roses, four red, four white, and four black roses. He knocked on the door and a second later Elena opened the door wearing a crimson color gown that wowed Damon.

"You look amazing Elena, even amazing doesn't describe what I'm seeing right now," Damon gave her the flowers and hugged her.

"You look handsome too Damon, I didn't know you could clean up so nicely," Elena joked around and kissed him on the cheek.

The two got into his car and went to an expensive restaurant Damon had rented for the night.

"Damon, you didn't rent this place out for the night just for the two of us did you!" Elena exclaimed in shock, she couldn't believe that he had done this just for her.

"Nothing is too big for you," he kissed her then walked her over to the table with candles and roses lied out on the table.

They ate the food then went to a hotel that he got the penthouse for the night. Damon walked her into the room and hugged her from behind. From there I'm not explaining what happened next but its Damon, I think you can guess.

Elena's eyes almost jumped out of the socket, all this time she thought she was a virgin, but apparently not.

"Damon, we actually had," she stopped; she couldn't actually believe that she had done that.

"Yes Elena, we did," he leaned in to hug her, and he was happy when she didn't resist but she actually hugged him back.

"Now I would like if you would tell me where you're are at. Do you still have feelings for me, do you hate me for kidnapping you, and do you hate what I am? I need to know Elena so I know where my boundaries lay right now.

"I don't love you like I did," Elena started off saying and Damon's face dropped a little, "but I do have feelings for you. They aren't as strong as they were, but I do know I still love you. What you have to do now is make me love you like I did."

I would like to thank all the readers. I'm shocked at how many people in just the day i've had it posted. Glad to know that people enjoy my stories. I'll try to update this at least once a week. Sorry for the short chapters, but i do have school and sometimes i don't have much work to do from it then other times the teachers give me tons of work. I don't own the vampire diaries, or damon, elena, or stefan..Sadly..but i will take any of them any day


End file.
